Kyoki
by hatsuneryou
Summary: Erisu is all alone with no home and no family. She feels hopeless, especially with her Yami, Aka, but then a boy with silver hair and brown eyes comes, comforts her and gives her a home. What would happen if she knew about the boy's Yami? Would she stay or run? (NO YAOI AT ALL!)
1. Prologue: Meeting Bakura

Hello guys! Here's my new story because I love Ryou! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Prologue: Meeting Bakura

She was alone. In fact, she was so alone that she sat in the ally way with her knees hugged to her chest. All she could think about was the horrible things that she's done. She was just a lonely girl with no home, sitting in a position quite pathetic. Aka was right, she didn't deserve to be in the world. She might as well not exist. What was she even doing here? She was so confused. What was wrong with her? Was it the fact that no one cared? Or was it the fact that she was a horrible person? She didn't know. All she knew for sure was her name: Erisu.

She started to hear something. It sounded like footsteps coming in her direction. She looked up to see a boy about a year older than her. His white, silvery hair was shining in the sun. He had brown eyes and a striped shirt on. He was actually quite handsome. He squatted down to her level with a smile on his face, yet a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he said with a British accent.

She couldn't answer. Tears were streaming down her face, one after the other.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, even more concerned.

He got down on his knees and held her in an embrace. She was quite shocked at first, but then she was okay with it. It was quite comforting, and for some reason her tears stopped.

"There, are you okay now?" he smiled.

She nodded. This person actually seemed to care. Was this even possible? Was she even worth this?

"My name is Bakura, what's your name?" Bakura asked.

"E-Erisu," she answered.

"Do you have any family?" he asked. She shook her head. "How about friends?" Again, she shook her head. "A home?" Another shake.

He thought for a bit and then took her hand, "How about you come to my apartment. You can stay there for a bit until we can find something."

She was hesitant at first. She didn't know if he would try to do something to her if she went, but what would he do to a person who didn't deserve to live? If he killed her, it would all be okay to her. If he didn't, then what? He seemed nice enough. He was the only person who even stopped to try to cheer her up in the millions of people who just passed her by.

She nodded. He helped her stand up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 1: The Yami

Here's some more! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Yami

As they walked, Bakura had his arm around Erisu's shoulders. She felt somewhat safe in his arms.

"Let's take a shortcut through this ally way here." He pointed.

They turned a corner to see a group of thugs blocking their path. Erisu was scared out of her mind. Everywhere was the gang's members surrounding them, more and more until the leader came out.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the leader with a menacing tone.

"We just want to pass," Bakura stated plainly without eye contact.

"Well, leave the girl here and we'll let you through," the leader smirked.

Bakura just stood there, motionless. For a split second, Erisu thought that he was going to do it but that didn't seem the case because he wasn't doing anything.

"Hey, did you hear me?" the thug shouted. "I said leave the girl." The leader put his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cruel voice passed through Bakura's lips.

Bakura grabbed the leader's shoulder and twisted it until Erisu heard a crack. The leader held his arm in screaming pain. The only thing that passed through his lips other than a scream was the words "get them!"

The others lunged at Bakura with full force. The first one was pushed back and kicked in the face. The others were getting punched one after another. Erisu escaped from the crowd and stood a few feet away from the fight. She watched in amazement as the people were stricken to the ground. For a tall, lanky kid, he sure packed a punch.

When all the gang members were lying on the ground knocked out cold, the leader ran away. Bakura stood there with his back facing Erisu.

"Bakura?" she called out.

Bakura turned around to face Erisu. Something was wrong though. Instead of the friendly, smiling Bakura, he had an evil demeanor about them.

"Bakura?" She called out again. Tears were starting to fall from her face.

Slowly, the evil face passed away to reveal the good Bakura back.

"Sorry about that Erisu. I don't know what came over me." Bakura said in a confused voice.

Erisu was releaved, though the tears kept coming.

"Hey! It's okay," Bakura hugged her in an embrace.

"I was so scared," she said in between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay now," he tried to calm her down.


End file.
